The DNA Sequencing Facility provides: reliable, long read, automated Sanger sequencing with fast turnaround; microsatellite-based genotyping and fragment analysis; plasmid and BAC DNA preparation and purification; and related molecular biological services including PCR, cloning, sub-cloning, site-directed mutagenesis, and preparation of targeting vectors for gene targeting in mice. It also provides services and support for analysis and interpretation of sequence data as well as the design of approaches to complex sequencing projects.